This invention relates to ambient heat collection panels.
Such panels may be used as tiles and/or cladding on buildings in order to collect heat from the ambient atmosphere and, when available, from the direct rays of the sun.
According to the invention, an ambient heat collection panel is formed with internal ducts defining flow and return paths for heat transfer fluids.
The ducts are preferably disposed substantially parallel to each other, side by side.
The panel is preferably shaped for inter-engagement with further such panels in edge overlapping relationship.
The panel preferably comprises an extrusion.
The invention also comprises a building clad, at least in part, by a plurality of such panels.